The invention relates to a system and method of optimizing a rolling mill roll inventory.
The use of computer based automated inventory and retrieval systems has become a necessity for many large-volume processes in which a large number of items must be stored for a period of time. Such processes include assembly line operations wherein a large number of identical items are temporarily stored prior to subsequent non-identical processing as well as retrieval systems where a large number of unique items must be stored in a manner such that quick retrieval is allowed.
The monitoring and verification of inventory is a necessity in a wide variety of industries. For example, in the steel rolling mill industry it is critical that accurate inventories are kept with regard to the rolls used in equipment in the mills. The rolls are configured to be used and reused for various rolling jobs. The rolls develop a history of use and age, and are ground to have desired surface characteristics such as grooves, etc. When a groove is worn to the point of being unusable with respect to one rolling job, it may still have a viable life for other jobs. This efficient use of rolls is essential in light of the ever rising costs of the rolls themselves.
In addition to the inventory issues, operators of rolling mills are very concerned with optimizing the inventory of rolls that they have on hand. Typically rolls are chosen in sets or families to produce the desired product. To date, mill operators typically make best guess estimates regarding the best set of rolls to use for a desired product. This may result in costly and unnecessary grinding of rolls to fit the particular job. Furthermore, it may be unclear as to when a roll should be discarded and no longer used in rolling operations.